


Abs

by Solziv



Series: Art Trades, Collabs, Gifts & Requests [2]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Making Fun of, Mockery, Muscles, Shirtless, Silly, abs, you wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: Jak 3. The morning begins with a little teasing. Drabble.





	Abs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeroismInACan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroismInACan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Battle Born](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389432) by [HeroismInACan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroismInACan/pseuds/HeroismInACan). 



> This drabble is inspired by a particular scene from chapter two of HeroismInACan’s _Battle Born_ , where Daxter enters the room shirtless. It’s not actually set in that AU universe, ‘though. I really just wanted to write a little bit of silly teasing between Jak and Daxter.

_Same old, same old._ The blonde lazily glanced through _The Haven Times_ , rapidly turning each page and futilely praying for a change of pace in world events. A half-drunk mug of creamy coffee sat on the wooden table before him.

Just as his hand reached out and touched the beverage to his lips, it was almost spat across the room; from the corner of his eye, he spotted a figure entering the kitchen.

The red-head strolled in, a pair of grey trousers that had been turned into makeshift pyjama bottoms hanging loosely from his hips. His chest and midriff were proudly on display. Muttering a “mornin’”, he then moved towards the kettle and poured himself a cup.

Jak would have responded, were he not stifling laughter through the remainder of his drink. Even just out of bed, his friend was showing off. “You better put those abs away, before you poke somebody’s eye out.”

Daxter’s head turned at high speed and he scowled. “Hey! I _happen_ to be a _perfect specimen_!”

“For stick insects, maybe.”

“You wanna live on the street, funny guy? I offered you a place ta stay, and _this_ is how you repay me?”

The blonde took it as idle threat, a wide grin spreading across his countenance. It was infectious; with a sigh, the shirtless male gave up and instead flashed a smirk. Coffee in hand, he sat down in the empty chair at the table.

Taking a long sip of the warm brew, he let out an “aah”, then gazed directly into Jak’s cerulean eyes. “Seriously, ‘though, get out.”

The blonde paused and blinked. “Not sure…if you’re _kidding_.”

The red-head gave a toothy grin. “Me neither.”


End file.
